1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and an optical disc drive using the same, and more particularly, to a motor with an improved coupling structure between a sleeve holder and a base plate, and an optical disc drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed in an optical disc drive functions to rotate a disc in such a manner that an optical pickup device can read data recorded on the disc.
In the conventional spindle motor, a circuit board is mounted on a base plate with holes formed on its center, through which a sleeve holder is inserted to be fixed to the base plate. Also, a separate supporting plate is coupled to a lower surface of the sleeve holder.
The conventional sleeve holder is formed by cutting processing, and is formed of relatively expensive brass. Even though the brass of the sleeve holder has a high price, it has been mainly used. Therefore, the conventional motor has a disadvantage in that manufacturing costs are increased due to the high-priced brass used therein.